themortalitydoctrinefandomcom-20200214-history
Michael
Michael Michael is a Tangent embedded in Lifeblood Deep, and doesn't realize it until Kaine puts him through the mortality doctrine process, transferring him to a human body (Jackson Porter). Michael was one of the three pulled by Agent Weber and the VNS to help stop Kaine, a Tangent who was causing trouble, trapping people inside the VirtNet, sometimes causing them to commit suicide. The other two pulled along were his best friends Bryson, and Sarah. They began their search at Old Towne, finding Cutter. He spills the information saying to go to the Black and Blue Club and find Ronika, who he says can tell you how to find Kaine. He says that what will lead you to Kaine is The Path. The club was a very popular club, only for rich, or famous people. Michael, Bryson, and Sarah managed to hack their way through, only to fall through the floor where Ronika questions them and they question her. Ronika says The Path is the only way to get into the Hallowed Ravine, where, word is, that Kaine is doing his business. She continues on to say that the game Devils of Destruction, has a trench with a weak spot in it, having a portal leading to The Path. Suddenly then, the KillSims break in. If they bite you and latch on, they will suck the virtual life out of you, Ronika says. They try and escape the KillSims, but it doesn't work and Ronika's Aura gets erased. The KillSim latches on to Michael, but he squeezes its eyes, and they burst open freeing him and the KillSim dies. Michael, Sarah, and Bryson all go to the game Devils of Destruction and die over twenty times. Then one day Sarah finds the weak spot.They enter the weak spot and meet a kind old lady. Then they fall into a hole. After doing so they find themselves in a haunted house hallway that never ends. Michael hears somebody calling his name. Bryson and Sarah also hear it calling Michael's name. It gets louder, and louder, and louder. Then it stops. Bryson finds a weak spot and punches a hole in the wall. They start to hear the thing again. It calls Michael's name again and again. Then it stops. In the background they start to hear a man moaning/crying. Then all three of the friends fall onto stairs. They roll, and roll, and roll, and roll. Then they walk down the seemingly endless stairs. Once halfway down the stairs they all stop and rest. Michael is woken up to Bryson and Sarah yelling at him. They walk the rest of the way down and find a door. they enter it. Bryson, Sarah, and Michael all walk silently down another hallway. They notice there are hanging bodies on the wall. Michael trips on a stick and all the bodies twitch and turn to him. He looks around and sees. Then he sneezes, gets pushed and turns around to see half the bodies above him ready to eat him alive. He scoots away and so do Sarah and Bryson. Bryson starts to talk in a normal volume saying,"What if Kaine isn't a real human, like, what if he's a Tangent?" Shortly after saying that all the bodies attack him eating Bryson alive. Michael and Sarah run to the exit that wasn't too far away. They could hear Bryson screaming in the background as he's torn apart. Now it was just Sarah and Michael. They find themselves in a dark forest. they get chased by demons hack into an altar and go through the altar. They find themselves in a volcano. They find a path. Once near the end Sarah is burnt alive by lava. Michael's on his own. Michael makes it to the point of no return. Michael's core is dug out by a machine. He now dies in real life and in game when he gets killed inside the VirtNet. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tangent